Vasto War
by PaperFox19
Summary: The Vasto Lorde are known to be the highest form of hollow. Even Aizen didn't know their full capabilities. Six Powerful ones have hidden themselves, and their planning big things. Warning Yaoi: do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow

Do not read if you do not like

Vasto War

The Vasto Lorde are known to be the highest form of hollow. Even Aizen didn't know their full capabilities.

Chap 1 The Missing Vasto

Aizen never was able to find and locate all the Vasto Lorde, this was because a group of Vasto banded together and used the vast power to cover their tracks. Aizen may have thought himself a king, and Barragon believed he ruled over Las Noches, that he was the king of Hueco Mundo, but their were powers far stronger than them.

A group of 6 Vasto Lorde used their power to hide themselves even from Aizen's advanced senses. They had no desire to be soldiers in Aizen's war, they had their own agenda to take part in. With their own strength they removed their masks and became a higher ranking arrancar then what the Hogyoku could have made. They had no zanpakuto, they didn't need them, in fact their powers were pure hollow, they could tap into their ancient power through hollowfication.

"Alright is everyone here." A short, red haired arrancar said, he looked almost human, without his hollow gear and hollow hole you never would have guessed. He had white, silk bands over his face making an X, his hollow hole was in his throat, he had hollow like shoulder guards and he was shirtless, he had hollow like gauntlets that were fingerless, he was wearing black pants with a thick white belt, and the buckle looked like it could be a container of some kind, and he was barefoot. He spoke to 4 other figures in the area. He was called Memos.

"Imolga is not here, she is too busy playing with her pet, I really don't understand why she saved that thing to begin with." Another arrancar spoke, he had long purple hair, it was straight and reached down to his lower back, he was taller than the other standing at 7' 1". He had on a long black over coat, with wide sleeves that came down to his wrists, he had thick gloves that covered his hands. His face was long and he had white cloth binding the upper part of his face. He was wearing slacks and dark shoes as well. He was known as Nosight.

"Let her keep her pet; Nosight, we have bigger things to discuss." A cloaked arrancar spoke, the cloak was purple and black and the arrancar was completely hidden within the robe. It does have a pair of golden eyes and those who have looked closely have seen them. The voice was rough so he was believed to be male, and he was known as Fanto.

Then there was a green eyed blonde arrancar, he had a huge Cheshire like grin and he was laughing. He had white armor hollow claws on his hands and feet, and he had a tail that was like a cross between a monkey and scorpion tail. He had on a white dog collar and was wearing tight white shorts. His hollow hole was in his chest. "Let's get the party started." This was Kitten, he wasn't like the others, he enjoyed the kill and did it for fun the only reason why he didn't join up with Aizen is cause he didn't want to be told who not to kill, he even had plans to kill his fellow Vasto someday, they know this all too well.

The fifth arrancar was a wild blue haired man with an eye patch over his right eye. He had a long black scarf and white armor cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and he was wearing knee length dark pants. He wore sandals on his feet. His hollow hole was on his six pack abs. This one was known as Cobalt. "It's time to discuss our war!" He said with a chuckle.

"To war to war!" Kitten cheered.

"That soul reaper Aizen, he caused a lot of trouble for us and the soul reapers. We hoped to raise more hollows to the strength of Vasto Lorde, but that punk interfered." Memos said.

"It can't be helped now, we'll have to move our plans forward." Fanto said.

"I believe we still have a problem in our way." Nosight said.

"And just who would that be?" Memos asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Nosight replied, and Memos started laughing.

"Is that all leave the boy to me!" Memos said and he used sonido and left the group.

"Aww, I wanted to kill him." Kitten said with a pout.

"You may get your chance Kitten. I see the boy has a strong life line, I don't think Memos will be able to get him even with his power." Nosight said and Kitten smiled.

"That's good I wanna see him bleed!" Kitten said chuckling and drooling a little.

"You think he means Ichigo or Memos?" Memos asked.

"Both." Cobalt said with a laugh.

Cobalt, Imolga, Kitten, Fanto, Memos, and Nosight; six powerful arrancar with a plan, each one of the 6 are equal to Aizen's power but together they are vastly superior.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow

Do not read if you do not like

Vasto War

The Vasto Lorde are known to be the highest form of hollow. Even Aizen didn't know their full capabilities.

Chapter 2 Power of Memos

Memos appeared in Karakura Town, it was late at night and the moon was casting a glow over the town. 'Let's see where is that orange haired kid.' Memos was masking his presence, even the most skilled of soul reapers wouldn't be able to sense him, only a fellow hollow would be able to.

Ichigo was walking home from Chad's house, the two were studying for an upcoming test. His friends teased him calling it a study date, both Chad and Ichigo blushed at the comment. It made them both nervous the whole time they were studying. 'Stupid Keigo, calling it a date. Chad was flinching every time we touched, though seeing him flustered was kinda cute.' Ichigo thought remembering the flushed look on Chad's face.

Even in human body Memos could sense Ichigo's presence. 'There you are!' Using sonido he reached Ichigo's location in no time, he appeared in Ichigo's path. "Hello there Ichigo Kurosaki." Memos said, and Ichigo stared in shock.

'An arrancar!?' Ichigo thought and reached for his badge.

"Oh no you don't Ichigo." In a flash he appeared in front of Ichigo, he touched Ichigo's forehead, and Ichigo found himself unable to move. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Memos, I am a true arrancar not like those Hogyoku children. I am here to remove you as a threat to me and my team." His gauntlets glowed and Ichigo's eyes glazed over.

'King, snap out of it!' Shirosaki shouted.

'Ichigo, you have to fight!' Zangetsu shouted.

Ichigo's inner world began to fade away Zangetsu and Shirosaki along with it. The two pieces of Ichigo shouted and shouted but their voices were fading and Ichigo couldn't hear them anymore. "KING!" Shirosaki screamed as the inner world faded into nothingness.

Memos released Ichigo, and the boy fell back unconscious. In Memos's hand was a glowing orb that had Ichigo's reitsu leaking off it. "Wow you have lived an interesting life this is the biggest memory orb I've ever made." His belt buckle opened up and the orb was sucked inside. "Not that it matters anymore you won't remember anything from it."

He looked Ichigo over, and he's performed this trick many times before. Yes he was strong enough to kill Ichigo, he could have fired a cero at point blank and killed him however this wasn't his style. He's gotten stronger following his way, he stole a hollow's or a spirit's memories and trapped them. He then killed them and devoured them, by stealing their memories they lost their strength so Memos's soul always remained dominant and he fed on raw power. Also by stealing memories he became an even stronger fighter he learned from each victim of his power.

"You really would have been a threat to us, too bad you have to die now." He picked Ichigo up and ripped the boy's soul from his body. Ichigo had a chain on his chest connecting to his body he was nothing but a normal soul, his soul reapers powers were thrown so deep inside him he couldn't tap into them. Memos smirked and with a chop he broke Ichigo's chain from his body. His hollow reitsu severed the connection permanently Ichigo would never be able to return to his body again.

He grabbed the chain and held him up, he pointed at Ichigo's head a cero starting to form. "It's a pity but you're too dangerous to keep alive."

Before he could fire a cero a powerful kick landed to the side of his face. Memos went flying from the power and he rubbed his aching cheek. "Who dares!?" Ichigo was lifted up by a blue haired male.

"Keep your hands of my prey, you little maggot!" Grimmjow said a grin on his face.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3

Grimmjow held Ichigo close, the boy wasn't moving and if not for the steady heart beat Grimmjow would have assumed he was dead. He tightened his grip on Ichigo at the thought. Grimmjow growled, this little prick tried to hurt his prey.

"Grimmjow?" Memos said glaring at the blue haired Espada. "I see you're still alive a pitty, if I had known you were to get in my way I would have killed you myself!" Memos rushed at Grimmjow who blocked the attack.

"You think you got what it takes maggot!" Grimmjow punched Memos only to have the attack blocked.

"Yeah I do, you fool in terms of power I'm stronger than Yammy and Starrk combined, you're a little adjuchas who became an arrancar you're a nothing to me." Memos said and began to attack Grimmjow fiercely the blue haired Espada took on the attack and hung in there. He swung Pantera and forced Memos to dodge.

"What did you do to my prey?" Grimmjow asked glaring at Memos.

"Jeez what do you care from what I saw he was your enemy right?" Memos said.

'Saw?' Grimmjow thought and glared at Memos.

"Though I guess it doesn't matter if you know or not since your gonna die. I stole his memories, and in a flash I learned everything he had to offer, let me show you Grimmjow."

'His memories!?' Grimmjow thought, and then felt a familiar form of power.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Memos said and struck and he let loose Ichigo's attack and Grimmjow used Pantera to block, and it pushed him back to where Ichigo was lying. "Ha you see that Grimmjow, with that boy's memories I have his power I know how you fight and I know your weaknesses!"

"Get over yourself, have his power?! Don't make me laugh, this kids power is way more powerful you weak little maggot!" Grimmjow grabbed his sword and it glowed. "Grind Pantera!" Grimmjow used his release and transformed.

"You think that will beat me I know all your moves from that kid's memories you can't win!" Memos shouted and another Getsuga Tensho formed around his hand.

"Ha I wasn't trying to win I accomplished what I wanted." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"No! You used your release to let loose your reitsu those fools can sense it!" Memos said as he picked up spiritual pressure coming all over. One being Urahara, another being Isshin, there were others as well. 'Damn it this was not part of the plan, damn you Grimmjow you will pay for this.' Memos left quickly, he had completed his mission in stealing Ichigo's memories now he was a little lost child easy prey.

With Memos gone Grimmjow reverted back to normal, and he went to check on Ichigo. 'It can't be true can it, you have no memories?' He tapped Ichigo's cheek and the boy stirred. His eyes opened and the boy's vision was hazy but as it cleared he could see Grimmjow's face. "Ichigo? You ok?"

"Who…Who are you?" Ichigo asked, and Grimmjow mentally frowned.

"My name's Grimmjow, I'm your friend." Grimmjow said just as Urahara and Isshin arrived. They saw Ichigo had lost his soul reaper form, but they could still feel the power deep inside him. Isshin had to assume Grimmjow was responsible. Isshin drew his zanpakuto but Urahara stopped him.

"Wait Isshin, I sense that the hollow did not do this to Ichigo, calm down." Urahara said.

"That' right I saved him from the bastard that took his memories!" Grimmjow snapped and helped Ichigo up.

"Umm Grimmjow who are these guys, are they friends of mine or yours?" Ichigo asked. Isshin and Urahara were shocked, there was pure confusion in Ichigo's eyes he did not know them, not Isshin not Urahara not any of them.

"Grimmjow explain!" Urahara said and Ichigo glared at him.

"Hey do not snap at my friend!" Ichigo said and the boy's spiritual pressure spiked. Isshin and Urahara felt it the untapped uncontrollable power of a wild soul, without being a soul reaper Ichigo had no control he had pure emotion.

"It's ok Ichigo you know these guys, that man with the black hair is your father, the blonde is an ally of yours I think." Grimmjow said and Ichigo blinked at him.

"Oh." He said and looked between them. "Can someone explain how I don't even know who my father is?"

"Come Ichigo, I'll pour you some tea and Grimmjow can explain." Urahara said, and Isshin did not like this situation at all, and his tense body was making that clear. 'Ichigo my son, I'm so sorry I failed to protect you again!' Isshin thought as they went to Urahara's shop. Chad and Uryu were picked up along the way, and Orihime was called.

Once altogether Grimmjow explained what happened. The hollow that stole Ichigo's memories and what he looked like. Everyone was shocked and then Ichigo had some questions of his own like who were these new comers anyway.

Grimmjow pointed to each of them and told Ichigo they were his friends. Isshin went to Orihime. "Pleae my girl please help my son, can you restore his memories?"

Orihime looked worried. "I will try." Orihime summoned her power, and it freaked Ichigo out at first but he looked to Grimmjow who nodded, telling him it was ok. Ichigo didn't know why but he felt he could trust Grimmjow.

Orihime worked on Ichigo for an hour but sadly her fairies returned to her and she shook her head. "Sadly because Ichigo-kun's memories still exist and their only stolen I can't restore them to him. I'm sorry."

"What can we do? Ichigo's power remains in him but without his memories he's vulnerable."

"As much as I hate to suggest it there's only one option, we take him to Soul Society where he'll be safe there and he can regain his strength." This shocked everyone especially since it came from Isshin. He was turning his son over to Soul Society but in reality what choice did he have he almost lost his son today and in a way he did.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Ichigo Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 4 Instinct and Trust

Isshin helped restore Ichigo to soul reaper form, and his zanpakuto was back, though Ichigo did not know his sword's name so it remained in its sealed state. Ichigo had taken a shower just to clear his head, not that he needed his head anymore cleared. He thought about Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Urahara, Isshin, and Grimmjow.

Although his memories were gone he felt a strange sensation whenever when he looked at some of them. When he looked at Chad he felt comfortable and felt that he was someone he could trust. With Uryu he felt a slight bit of annoyance, but he believed they were friends maybe…

When he looked at Isshin and Urahara he had the oddest sensation of hitting them but he didn't get why. With Orihime she felt like a little sister, which made him feel he had sisters.

Then there was Grimmjow, when he saw the blue haired man there was an odd feeling he had in his chest. 'He said we were friends, but I can't help but think there's something he isn't telling me.' Ichigo stepped out of the shower. Ichigo put on his fundoshi and bent down to grab his pants.

Grimmjow had that moment to walk in and get a good look at Ichigo's ass. "Gah!"

"Oh hey Grimmjow." Ichigo said pulling up his pants.

"You should lock the door if you're changing!" Grimmjow growled, he turned his head to the side but Ichigo could see he was blushing.

"Grimmjow can I ask? Me and You were we really just friends?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow froze wondering what Ichigo meant by that.

'He doesn't remember our past does he?' Grimmjow thought.

"I can't help but have this feeling that we were more than friends. When I look at you I find myself wanting to protect you." Ichigo came over to Grimmjow, and Grimmjow remembered when Ichigo protected him from Nnoitra.

Ichigo cupped Grimmjow's cheek. "Were we something more?"

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "You were mine!" Grimmjow growled and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and Grimmjow slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth. 'You were always mine none of the other espada could have you from the moment I saw you, you were my prey. I lost to you but that only made me want you more.'

Ichigo kissed back with equal passion, and he thrust his tongue against Grimmjow's. Ichigo broke the kiss and began attacking Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow arched his back and moaned; his neck was incredibly sensitive and having Ichigo lick and kiss his neck felt so damn good!

"Are you mine to Grimm?" Ichigo asked staring into the Espada's eyes.

"Yes I'm yours." The two kissed again. Ichigo cupped Grimmjow's arousal and rubbed him through his pants.

"I don't really remember but I have this strange feeling we've had a few passionate encounters. Am I wrong?" Ichigo spoke his tone low and lustful. Grimmjow could only moan as Ichigo expertly pumped him. Ichigo's hand trailed over his chest as if seeking the scar Ichigo once left on him.

"Ichigo let's forget about the past for now. Our relationship was an odd one, someone kept us apart once before but he's no longer around. We can make new and better memories." Grimmjow said, and Ichigo saw a flash of emotion in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Are you gonna be able to come with me to this soul society place?" Ichigo asked groping Grimmjow a little harder.

"Ahh ohh…they're sending you there. I won't be welcome there you're gonna have to go alone." Grimmjow admitted. "But it's for your own good, you need to regain your strength."

Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow, and Grimmjow almost whined. "I won't go without you." Ichigo said and hugged Grimmjow. "I don't know anyone but you Grimmjow I feel a connection to you."

Grimmjow saw Ichigo's eyes flash gold. "I don't want to be separated from you. Did we get separated at some point or have a fight it hurts when I think about it." Grimmjow flinched. "Grimmjow I think I may have loved you but I can't remember."

The espada's eyes widened. "It will work out Ichigo I promise. I'm gonna find a way to come with you."

'This time there won't be any mistakes I will be his mate. There's no more Espada to get in my way or Aizen and his stupid war. I have a fresh start with him.' Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's cheek and left the room so he can finish getting dressed. When he entered the hall he found Orihime in the hallway standing next to Chad.

"Grimmjow-san what are you playing at with Kurosaki-kun?"

"You were his enemy, you called him your prey." Chad said angrily.

"Well he doesn't remember that anymore. Truth be told I've missed him while I healed all I thought about was him, and it seems the hollow in him has kept his instincts in place. We have a lot in common Ichigo and I."

"Don't kid yourself hollow." Chad snapped and was close to activating his power.

"Chad stop this is not the time." Orihime said. "Grimmjow-san maybe in another time in another place you and Kurosaki-kun may have been friends maybe more…" She looked hurt at that.

"But Ichigo's memories will return and he will know you have lied to him, and used him for whatever sick game you're playing."

"Sick game? This is no game!" Grimmjow growled. "You two have no knowledge of the way hollows choose their mate. When I saw Ichigo I wanted him, I tried to make him mine for him to submit to me, and when he won as a hollow I accepted him as my alpha. He may not remember me anymore but his instinct still remains he knows to trust me cause I am a potential mate." Grimmjow smirked at them.

"You bastard!" Chad rushed at Grimmjow. Orihime split them up using her power.

In that moment Ichigo stepped out fully dressed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Chad said and looked at Ichigo. He hated it, to see Ichigo look at him with that confused look. 'He doesn't know me, our friendship is lost.' Suddenly Ichigo's eyes turned gold again.

"You got my back right Chad." Ichigo said with a smile. Chad blinked a few times before smiling.

"You know it!" Chad said and they bumped fists. Chad looked to Grimmjow. 'You won't have your way.'

To be continued

Preview

Grimmjow is granted access to the Soul Society but on equal terms. Ichigo is assigned a partner from each squad to get the proper training of a soul reaper. Grimmjow and Chad become regular sparring partners for him. Ichigo's bonds grow deeper and stronger than before. Mayuri learns that thanks to Ichigo's hollow side his instincts are being heightened which he finds truly fascinating. With no memories Ichigo lives based on instinct!

End Preview


End file.
